So Far Away
by GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Snarry. Was a songfic, but they're not allowed anymore.Severus meets up with an old friend, who makes him see his life for what it really is. SLIGHT MM. Please R&R!


**So Far Away**

_Inspired by Staind's song "So Far Away"_

Everything was so odd. Severus had never had or witnessed anything like this. Nice tidy house. Good dishes. Quality clothing. Antique decorations and furniture. His mother had never gotten anything nice for fear of her husband smashing it or hitting her with it. But now he had nice things. He no longer lived in the school all year but spent every available night here, in this little cottage, held by his lover. It was the summer now, and they spent everyday together in the garden or walking through nearby Hogsmade. Severus could never remember being so at peace.

Out in the garden one day Severus became painfully aware of a passer-by stopping and watching him. As sometimes his students would pass and be surprised at seeing him gardening, he paid no attention beyond tracking the persons movements. He continued pulling weeds and killing potato bugs until the guy started to move toward him. Severus straitened and looked at the approaching man, only to be shocked.

It was Ambrose Mitchins. He was a Death Eater who had managed to thus far evade capture. Considering the war had ended years ago it was fairly impressive. Ambrose had grown up down the street from Severus and they had been boyhood friends. They had had the same sort of family and had joined Voldemort for the same reasons, around the same time. They'd both eventually left Voldemort, Severus to spy for Dumbledore, and Ambrose to disappear. It had been rumoured he'd gone to America to escape the Dark Lord's wrath, but Severus had never believed that. Ambrose had always hated Americans as much as he had Muggles. He'd never said why though.

"Severus!" he called as he approached. "Severus, ole boy, am I ever glad to see you!"

"Ambrose," Severus greeted, stalking over to the fence. "How are you?"

"Wanted for war crimes," Ambrose grinned. "You?"

"Clean," he answered.

Ambrose whistled. "Really? How did you manage that? The rumours have to of been true then - you were Dumbledores in-man." Severus nodded. He whistled again. "I shouldn't be surprised really. You always had the most balls out of anyone I've ever known." He laughed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "How eloquently put," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, we all can't be walking dictionaries, now can we?"

Severus laughed to Ambrose's amazement. "What?" he asked.

"You've never laughed like that before," Ambrose said. "Things must be good for you now."

"They are," Severus answered. "Better then they have ever been."

"That's great, Severus. I'm really happy for you." He grinned again. "That would explain the house. So who's the lucky lady? How many lil' Sevvies you got runnin' round here, hmm?" He laughed merrily.

"Actually," Severus started, but was cut off as his love apparated behind him in the garden.

"They didn't have your favourite wine, Sev, so I got this new kind, it's from New Zeal- oh, hello," Harry said, interrupting himself. He looked from Severus' pleased and amused expression to the strangers surprised and calculating one. "Er - I hope I didn't interrupt …"

"Not at all," Severus smiled, motioning him over. "This is an old friend of mine, Ambrose. This is Harry Potter," he added to Ambrose as he took the bag Harry was carrying.

"The husband?" Ambrose asked as he offered his hand to Harry, his former amusement back in full swing.

"Close enough," Harry smiled, shaking his hand. "Do you guys want drinks? I had some scotch delivered earlier, it should be here by now."

"Yes, it's in the cupboard under the stairs," Severus smiled at him. "I was actually just going to ask Ambrose if he wanted to get a drink in the Hog's Head." He looked questioningly to his old friend.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Alright," Harry grinned. "While you're gone I can finish the gardening. You don't do it right."

Ambrose laughed as Severus demanded, "What do you mean, I don't do it right? How many bloody ways are there to pull weeds?"

Harry smiled. "I thought there was only one, but that was until you offered to do it. And I don't want my flowers to die cause of weeds."

"Ah, domestic quarrelling," Ambrose joked. "I'd missed this. Maybe I should get hitched."

"That's a laugh and a half," Severus said. "You couldn't stay with one woman if she was the only one left in the country."

Ambrose grinned. "That's what France is for, ole boy."

* * *

After going inside with the bags for Harry and changing quickly, Severus and Ambrose headed over to the Hog's Head. It was as dirty as ever in there, so they ordered single bottle drinks and took a seat in the back.

"You've changed, Severus," Ambrose said, studying him. "It suits you."

Severus smirked. "I liked it better long, actually," he said fingering his cut hair.

Ambrose rolled his eyes. "You, not your appearance. You're also a little more tanned. But that's not what I'm talking about. I wouldn't have thought you of all people would want a family."

Severus smiled faintly. "No, I never thought I would either. Apparently I did though. I would never have thought someone like Harry would have me though."

"Have you guys ever thought of adopting?" Ambrose asked.

"We have been talking about it actually. I don't know though. I do not want to screw up some child's life."

"You're not like your father, you know. Neither of us are like our fathers, thank Merlin."

"Thank Merlin," Severus repeated, and they tapped their bottles together.

* * *

As Severus got home late that night he stopped outside the fence, just to look at his home. It was true. He'd wanted family all his life. And now he had Harry, and he wanted to take in a couple of orphaned kids. Severus would be a father then. After his talk with Ambrose he was much more confident of his fathering skills. He looked at his home for a long time, watching Harry's siluette move behind the curtains. He had everything he ever wanted. He had more then he could ever have hoped for.

_This is my life  
It's not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me  
'Cause I  
I must be sleeping  
_

Inside Harry practically jumped him. He proudly displayed to his older lover the dinner he'd made, which was actually quite good. Harry never cooked. He was about as good at cooking as he was at Potions. The same could be said for Severus' cooking skills, although with a much better outcome.

After dinner Severus went into his study to think. His Order of Merlin First Class hung on the wall beside Harry's. Dumbledore had told him that he should be proud of it, that it should be a sign of the great things he did to make up for the terrible. No matter how he tried, it never had been. It only reminded him of the beatings, the curses, the screams that still occasionally haunted his dreams. The screaming had only started to go away and lessen after he had started seeing Harry. Now that they lived together they were almost a never occurrence. Harry was his shelter from the memories.

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day _

_I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

When he entered the bedroom Harry was already under the covers, reading. Severus had finally managed to get him to read some 'quality' books, like Julius Caesar. Harry read intently, not noticing his lovers entrance or him undressing. He jumped as he felt strong arms pull him close. Severus grinned as his lover dropped the book carelessly beside the bed and turn into the embrace. They kissed slowly, passion and lust building. When they finally separated they were booth hard. Harry moved closer, rubbing their cocks together and causing them both to moan. "I love you, Severus," Harry sighed, kissing his lover's neck.

"I love you, Harry," Severus smiled pushing the smaller man onto his back.

_These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before  
Somebody shake me _

_'Cause I  
I must be sleeping  
_

Severus always marvelled at how amazing Harry tasted. As he deep throated Harry's dick, he remembered their first time together. It had been so amazing that he'd thought there was no way it could get any better. And yet, every time they made love, it was better. Severus was sure that if it kept getting better he'd die from the pleasure.

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day _

_I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

Moans echoed around the bedroom as the two men made love. Arching, pleading, caressing, whispered promises and vows. When it was over the only sounds were the panting of lovers basking in the afterglow. Severus thought, not for the first time, that this was too good to be true.

_I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
_

"You're perfect," Harry whispered in his ear. Severus held him tighter, unable to speak for a moment. "Don't ever leave me, Severus."

He raised his head and looked confusedly at Harry. "How could I ever leave you, Harry?"

The younger man blushed and shook his head. Severus leaned down and kissed him again.

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day _

_I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

Falling asleep together was Severus' favourite time of day. He loved the feel of Harry's head on his chest, listening to his breathing slowing, the drowsiness coming over him. This was perfect.


End file.
